


On The Edge

by SmudgedInk



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot written by request. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Edge

I stepped from the elevator and out on to the carpeted hall.   
I was carrying my four inch heels in my hand having decided in the elevator that they were more trouble than they were worth.   
Key in the other hand, I made my way down the hall to the comfort of my apartment when I heard a soft mew at my feet.   
A sleek black cat had decided that I was worthy of his company and followed me to my door.   
I knelt down to him and gave him a quick pat.   
"Well thank you for walking me to my door sir." I said calmly.   
As I gave him a good scratch under his chin, I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall.   
I stood to find my part time neighbor from upstairs, Norman.   
"I'm sorry." He said gently. "He ran out while I was bringing in groceries."  
"Oh. Um, no worries" I said standing and tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.   
I of course knew his work and was amazed by it. I still hadn't been able to wrap my head around the fact that nine months out of the year this man was my neighbor.   
My little friend had scampered over back to his owner.   
"And you little guy," he said as he scooped the protesting cat in his arms "get no treats tonight."  
I smiled as I turned the nob on the door to my apartment.   
"Hey, um.. you know I've seen you around and I know we've only talked a few times but..." he began. "Would you maybe wanna get a bite to eat some time?"  
Trying to hide my obvious blushing, I replied that I would love to.   
"How about Friday if you're free?" He said smiling back.   
"Sure."  
\--------------------------------------  
'Ok' I thought to myself. 'It's not a date. It's just two people eating food at the same table and discussing... Well whatever the hell it is we're going to end up talking about.'  
I searched my closet to find something to wear on a rainy Friday night before finally settling down on one and getting dressed.   
I tried unsuccessfully not to jump at the sound of Norman's knock at my door.  
I answered the door in the only outfit that I felt didn't look ridiculously desperate.   
Jeans, black boots, and a grey sweater that hung off of one shoulder.   
He greeted me in dark blue denim, with a crisp white button up. His long sleeves rolled to his elbows.   
"Hi." I said sheepishly.  
"Hi." He said looking me up and down and not at all trying to hide it. "You look beautiful."  
I blushed as I stepped outside of the apartment.   
He laced his fingers with mine and led me down the hall to the elevator, pressing the up arrow at the door.   
I looked at him curiously as he smiled.   
"Trust me" he replied.   
He placed a key in to the lock next to the floor marked PH. We stopped on the top floor and walked out in to his apartment.   
His home was darkened, lit only with flickering candles.  
To our left, there was a table set for two with candles next to a large set of glass French doors that opened on to a balcony overlooking the city.   
The rain splattered and fell on the railing from the covered portion of the building above it.   
Coming down it looked like a glittery beaded curtain.   
"You cooked?" I asked sounding more surprised than I should have.   
"Uh no." He laughed "it's a delivery from the place across the street."  
I smiled and I took my seat next to him.  
The meal was simple. Gnocchi with tomatoes, spinach and fresh mozzarella. And a nice bottle of red wine, although I never peeked at the label.   
"So why haven't we done this before?" He asked sweetly.   
I smiled at him grabbing my wine glass.   
"You haven't asked."  
"Would you have said yes if I'd asked you sooner?"   
"I think so yeah."   
He smiled at me as we finished our meal and gathered our plates.   
I set my dishes down in the deep stainless steel sink as the rain began to pour harder.   
When I turned back around, Norman was standing closely to me, lit from behind by the orange glow of candles.   
I was slightly startled for a moment, and then I felt his hand grab mine again pulling me toward him.   
"I wanna show you around the place."  
His home was wonderful. Artwork, photographs, books and leather chairs. Steel, glass, and wood mixed together forming unique pieces of furniture that seemed to fit perfectly.   
Our now bare feet were padding along his dark wooden floors.    
Finally, we came to the last room of the penthouse apartment.  
His bedroom.   
Dark fabrics, and soft pillows covered his large bed. And the room was offset with the slick black rectangle of the large tv mounted on his wall.   
"It's all beautiful Norman" I said softly  
"Not as beautiful as you" he said turning toward me.   
I wanted so badly for him to kiss me. This wasn't like me. Was it the wine? No. I'd barely had half a glass and he might have had one.   
His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him.   
"I wanna kiss you so bad..." He groaned  
Before he had the chance to ask, I pressed my lips to his.   
Our lips parted and our tongues explored each other's mouths as his arms moved up my back.   
We broke for a moment as he led me to his bed.   
We both laid down and faced each other.   
His body turned to mine and pulled me close kissing me again.   
What the hell was I doing?   
I never do this. Especially not on a first date. Was this a date?  
My head was swimming but all I could focus on was just how good he felt.   
My fingers began to work on the buttons of his shirt while his hand brushed over the warm naked skin under my sweater and above the waistband of my jeans.   
His shirt was now gone. It laid in crumpled heap on the floor, and now my grey sweater and bra joined it.   
He came back to me and wrapped my body in his kissing my neck and working his way down to my collar bone. His teeth gently nibbled me making me bite my lip.   
He continued to work his way down to my chest, leaving a sweet trail of kisses.   
I felt as if he hesitated for a moment not knowing whether I truly wanted this.   
"Norman. Don't stop."  
The weight had been lifted from him and his tongue, mouth and teeth explored my sensitive breasts.   
My core was on fire, I needed him.   
I began to work the button and zipper of my jeans.   
Taking the hint, he slid my jeans and panties over my hips and down on to the floor.   
I watched as he removed the rest of his clothing revealing a perfectly formed cock that was just as ready as I was.   
"I want you so fuckin' bad..." He moaned as his hand opened my knees. "I wanna touch you..."  
My head pressed back in to the pillow as I guided his hand to my waiting pussy.  
His middle finger began to circle my clit and I pulled him in close to kiss me again.   
His fingers began to work their way down and into me while his thumb worked my bud of nerves.   
Norman moved now from my side to being between my thighs rubbing his dripping prick.   
"Please...make love to me" I begged.   
He teased me with the tip of his dick.   
"You sure baby?"  
"Mmm. Yes..."  
He pushed past my folds and buried himself inside and stayed there for a moment as I took him in.   
He pulled back slowly and began his rhythm, slow, controlled and leaving me wanting more. His back muscles moved beneath my fingers as they trailed down his body; his sweat beginning to form in small beads.   
I felt every inch of him course through me, his perfected movements making my body cry for him.   
"You're so fucking beautiful right now..." He moaned between panting breaths.   
"Mmm. Norman..."  
His pace quickened at the mention of his name sending new sensations from my core to my limbs.   
My legs began to weaken and my fingers clung to his shoulder blades.   
"Oh... Fuck... Harder."  
He began to drive in to me harder as my eyes began to close instinctively.   
"No baby. Open your eyes. I wanna watch you cum."  
He continued hitting each deep, sweet spot within me until I could no longer hold back.   
I came hard for him. My walls moving in waves begging his cock to release for me.   
"Mmm. Shit..."  
They were the last words he grunted before his release spilled in me.   
\--------------------------------------  
In the moments after, we laid listening to the rain in the bed.   
"I guess you want me to go" I said quietly  
"What? Why?" He asked.   
"Umm. Well I figured since we..."  
"Wait, you think because we slept together on the first date that we're done? No way. I mean it isn't the usual way people start out relationships but who the hell cares. Stay. I could fall in love with you. And in a way I've already started to. And I think you have too."  
I smiled knowing that I felt the same way. I let him know that he was right by kissing him softly and cuddling closer to him.   
We were on the edge of falling in love.


End file.
